This invention relates to a fiber optic connector which in particular is intended for applications where the probability of contamination is high, for example in military equipment or in offshore and underwater installations and certain industries. A simple connecting operation and good protection when disconnected is important in such applications.
The practical use of fiber optic systems requires detachable contacts for termination at a transmitter and a receiver. In some applications there are also employed fiber optic connectors for joining already terminated cable lengths. A long transmission distance and a safe signal transmission require a minimum of transmission losses in the connectors.
The losses in fiber optic connectors are, inter alia, determined by the positioning accuracy and possible contaminations in the connector. Connectors having lenses which collimate and focus the light require a lower longitudinal and transverse positioning accuracy, for example as described in EPC patent application of Publication No. 0057794. Such a lens system will also reduce the sensitivity of the connector with respect to foreign particles in the light path. At any rate, fiber optic connectors will often be subject to contamination and thereby increased transmission losses.
In EPC Patent Application Publication No. 0024989 there are described fiber optic connectors having movable covers which serve to protect the fiber ends and otherwise the interior of the connector parts. This known arrangement is based upon a terminating axial displacement of the optical fibers in the connector so that these are brought into mutual abutment for the finished interconnection. Thus, the arrangement does not make possible any cleaning of the optical interfaces on the fiber ends in connection with the coupling operation.